


Some Cuteness for You

by Cocoheart



Series: My Happy Stories [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Caves, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fun, Happy, M/M, Rivers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Starflight wants to help Clay with homework. Clay on the other hand thinks this is the perfect time for food.
Relationships: Clay/Starflight (Wings of Fire)
Series: My Happy Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Some Cuteness for You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship them I just wrote this for friend cause we were talking. To boot? My friend never read the books lol
> 
> Who did I write this for? To taunt my sibling, who also loves this series to death.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Nightwings- dark black dragons with a silver tear near their eye.
> 
> Mudwings- muscled brown to darker red dragons.
> 
> Just some info

“Hey, I don’t think that's right.”

Clay the brown dragon gave a belly laugh. He moved to restart the torch.  
He lit it up the torch with a loud snort that echoed loudly.

Turning over to his friend, Clay's stubby ears perked up.  
“What's wrong Starflight? I studied all night!” Poor flustered Starflight blinked, confused. “You studied?” He didn't imagine his large friendly mudwing staying up for any reason! It didn't fit Clay at all!

“You sure you didn't dream it?” 

Clay gave a burst of laughter and snorted a flame as Starflight giggled awkwardly with him.  
The mud wing dragon smiled at his friend, and it was so distracting for a minute. 

His soft caramel eyes glittered softly in the torchlight, and the red brown scales on his body seemed to glow. Starflight was shaking.  
“Fireworms light looks good on you.” Why did his voice freeze up like that?! Starflights heart pounded.  
Clay just blinked. “Oh. Uh. Thank you, silly goof!”

The fireflies flickered around the pair, buzzing quietly. The soft bubbling river sang quietly in the background. “Your name. It’s so long.” Clay burst out randomly. “How about Starry? I dunno. What do you think?” 

"Huh?"

Starflight just moved closer, gulping. “Your ebony black scales.. almost seem purple? Not quite. It’s nice. Just the two of us.” Clay grinned, his pearly white teeth shining.

“We can sneak into the kitchen cave and get food!” He jumped up, making Starflight jump and twist on the ground.

Clay picked his friend off the ground and straightened his wings. When he was untangling himself, being so gentle, Starflights heart skipped a beat. “U-uh...uh…”

They both stood there, facing each other, leaning in closer. Their wings twinged together. “Lets go, maybe you can read the guardians mind to see if they're asleep. Then we steal the food!” Clay laughed quietly, and Starflight laughed with him. “Well, let's go see Clay.” Clay laughing made Starflight feel like laughing. He never felt that good.

They walked down the caves, giggling quietly to each other. Starflight missed this, just his happy friend, no loud guardians.

“This is nice. We should hang out more.”

His heart was beating fast.

“Starflight? Is everything alright? Buddy?”

Was he sweating?  
“Well…"  
The river behind him got quieter.

"I’ve never felt better."

As they left the cave, the torches got dimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a good day!
> 
> Just a tumblr. Want to request drawings of dragons?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer


End file.
